


Heavenfall

by lesbrarians



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarians/pseuds/lesbrarians
Summary: Xaldin and Luxord kiss in the rain.
Relationships: Luxord/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Heavenfall

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic circa 2010, uploaded by request!

It was raining. Luxord hated the rain; it reminded him of forgotten nights, long ago, when he was Rudol, not Luxord. Nights when he hunkered under the frame of a doorway for shelter, with only the glow of his pipe and the constant ticking of his pocket-watch to keep him company. Nights when he was tossed out of the local pub and sat in the mud for a full three minutes before it occurred to him to get up, stumbling over his own two feet. Nights when he stood out in the rain, a bouquet of flowers drooping in his hand and his hair plastered to his head, watching the one that he loved with another man. On the outside, cold and dripping wet, looking in at the warm, cozy scene. Jilted. Alone.

And now, he stood just inside the door of The Castle That Never Was, looking out at the dark streets of the city, where Shadows lurked in every corner. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the pouring rain.

\------------------------

It was raining. Xaldin liked the rain; it reminded him of the long-lost nights of his past life as Dilan, not Xaldin. Nights when he and Aeleus sat together, trading stories and playing cards as they guarded the entrance of Ansem's castle. Nights when he stayed up late, working in silence with the other Apprentices as he drafted a report, losing himself in the peaceful sight of the rain sluicing down one of the stained glass windows of the castle. Nights when he fell into his warm bed after work, with the sound of the rain drumming against the roof lulling him to sleep, blissful sleep.

And now, it gave him solace as he sat on the generator box of the power plant that powered the Dark City, impassively looking up at the neon lights of Memory's Skyscraper. He wondered where exactly he had gone wrong.

\------------------------

Luxord could feel himself growing increasingly desperate, eyes darting back and forth as he searched the streets for any sign of Xaldin. He found none. The streets were bare. His boots clacked all too loudly against the cobblestones, the noise palpable even through the sound of the torrential downpour that was soaking him to the bone. "Xaldin?" he called, seeking affirmation that the Lancer really was out here. There was no answer. He hugged himself and continued scouring the winding, empty streets, too preoccupied to notice the glistening pools of darkness that lingered in his wake. Soulless yellow eyes glowed bright, their owners skulking out of the inky depths of the shadows.

He rounded the corner, not expecting to find Xaldin here either, and felt a jolt surge through him when he recognized the cloaked figure sitting with his back turned to him. "Xaldin, I-" he began but stopped mid-sentence when the Lancer turned to face him. Xaldin's face was expressionless, set in stone. He spoke not a word but merely summoned a single lance and took a step forward.

Luxord's eyes widened; Xaldin had every right to be upset with him, but surely he couldn't be so angry that he – would he? He fell back a step and stumbled over a raised brick, landing hard on the pavement. Tendrils of darkness surrounded him as the lurking Novashadows grabbed at him, binding him tight. He saw Xaldin raise his lance and point it down at him, and he let out an instinctive gasp and clenched his eyes shut. Was this really how he was fated to end? Drowning in the darkness, with Xaldin turned against him? 

There was a whistle as the lance swiped through the air, grazing by him and striking the offending Heartless where its heart would be, had it had one. The Novashadow let out a silent scream and relinquished him, evaporating into shreds of nothingness.

"Be careful," Xaldin stated gruffly, recalling his lance and looking down at Luxord on the ground. "Always be aware of your surroundings."

"Right," Luxord replied, hating the shakiness that betrayed his voice. He climbed to his feet, simultaneously trying to avoid and meet Xaldin's gaze. The man was still looking at him, looking at him in that way that always made him feel as though he had done something wrong. Which reminded him: that was why he had come searching for him in the first place. Their fight, which had very nearly come to blows, was still fresh in his mind. For once, the normally suave, eloquent man had trouble grasping for words. "I'm sorry," he finally managed, feeling as though it was woefully inadequate. He instinctively reached for Xaldin but quickly dropped his hand when he came to his senses.

Xaldin finally broke his intense gaze and looked away, sighing as he pushed back one wet dreadlock that had stuck to his forehead. He wasn't even sure what to think anymore. It had been a heated argument, and one malevolent part of him still wanted to refuse his apology, if just to spite him. Still, he had apologized, which was more than he could say for himself.

"Ignorant fool," Xaldin muttered, but the bitterness had dissipated, and he found himself pulling Luxord into an embrace, one hand pressing against the small of his back to tug him close. Luxord relaxed into the hug, enveloping Xaldin into his arms and burying his head in the crook of his neck. They stood that way for a long moment that stretched into a timeless eternity, with just the steady pitter-patter of the rain to fill the void of silence. Eventually, Xaldin pulled back far enough so that he could take a look at Luxord.

His short hair was sopping wet, beads of water glistening on his skin. Xaldin traced the line of his jaw, running one thumb over the droplets and brushing them away. Luxord gave him a wry smile and leaned up to press a burning kiss against his lips. Xaldin returned it with equal intensity, holding Luxord's body close against his own and slipping his tongue into his parted mouth. It didn't matter that both of them were soaking wet or that it would take forever for Xaldin's hair to dry, because all that mattered was that they were together. The clouds roiled above them, and a thunder crack tore a rent in the sky, but the two scarcely heard it, mouths moving in unison and ears deaf to the world.

It briefly occurred to Xaldin that Larxene was probably having the time of her life at this very moment. Not that Nobodies had lives to speak of, but for once, he didn't care that he had no heart, that he barely existed, because all he knew was that this, kissing Luxord as the rain fell about them, this was heaven.


End file.
